Thoughts of the Avatar
by freckles-knows
Summary: Aang's thoughts from various episodes, including "The Crossroads of Destiny", "Day of Black Sun" and "The boy in the Iceberg". One-sided Aang/Katara.
1. The Crossroads of Destiny

**A/N: I was watching "The Crossroads of Destiny" today, and when the part came where Aang and Iroh busted into the cave where Zuko and Katara were being held prisoner, I found myself wondering what was going through Aangs' head when he saw the two of them standing there. This is what I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me**

**-------**

Aang could not believe his eyes. He felt like his world had just turned up side down. Zuko was standing much too close to Katara. _His_ Katara.

Or was it Katara who was standing much too close to Zuko?

And why was her hand poised in the air like that? Like she was about to touch him- or worse, had already touched him?

He knew he was going to find them together, but not like his. He had expected them to be fighting each other, shouting at each other, or even just sitting on opposite sides of the cave ignoring each other. Anything but-

"Aang!" Katara cried out his name, and threw herself into his arms.

His world was right side up again with the girl in his arms. He threw a glare at Zuko over Katara's shoulder for good measure before hugging her back with all he was worth.

**-------**

**A/N: The reason the summary says that this is one-sided Aang/Katara is because I believe Katara was happy to see Aang, not because of any romantic reason, but because he was there to save her.**


	2. The Day of Black Sun

**A/N: After posting the first, and what I thought to be only, chapter of this story earlier, I realized that there were a lot more moments during the run of the show that I might try and peer into Aang's mind and try to figure out his feelings about Katara. When I thought about that, this scene from "The Day of Black Sun: Part 1" jumped into my head.**

**I don't know if this story will have a third part. If while watching the show I see another scene that makes me think about this idea again, there will be. If not, then there won't be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

----------

The Invasion was about to begin. As much as he did not want to believe it, part of him knew this might be the last time he would ever see Katara. He only half heard what she was saying, since he was too busy studying her face, the way she moved, how her lips shaped the words she spoke. He was trying to commit every possible thing about her to memory. Well, to make the things about her he already had committed to memory more vivid.

He realized that she was talking about him, and blushed. She was saying that she was proud of him. That made him blush even harder. He became conscious of the fact that she had stopped talking a beat longer than he normally would have.

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

He decided this was a god opportunity to voice his worries.

"What if… What if I don't come back?"

She started to say her reply, but he decided in that moment he did not want to hear it. He just knew that if this really was the last-

No he couldn't think that like. But there was something that he had been putting off for far too long.

He placed his hand onto her shoulder to gain leverage, and crushed his lips onto hers.

He did not see how she held her eyes open in surprise before she slid them shut. He did not notice she held herself stiff as a board as he kissed her. All he noticed was how after so long of wanting to do exactly what he was doing at this moment, it felt so freeing and _so_ right to finally be doing it.

When he pulled away, all he noticed was the blush that now graced her cheeks.

He did not notice how her eyes became downturned and looked away from him.

----------

**A/N: No, it doesn't seem that I can ever throw Aang a bone and make it seem like the attraction might be mutual. Poor Aang. **


	3. The Boy in the Iceberg

**A/N: Well, I guess this is one for every season, then. Again, unless something else for another episode pops into my head, this is technically complete. **

**This is from the very first episode, "The Boy in the Iceberg"**

**

* * *

**

He felt like he was falling. The sudden cold sensation under him made him realize he probably had. Onto cold stones? Snow? Wait… Had it moved? Arms, then.

Ow…something was jabbing him again and again and again in the side of his head. One of the arms moved from under him and he heard the words "Stop it!" but they sounded very far away.

He was being lowered onto something even colder. Definitely snow. So that would mean he was in a Water Tribe, most likely.

It took him a few tries to open his eyes. When it finally happened, he gasped. It was a totally new face in front of him. Now, being an Air Nomad, he saw a lot of new faces. But this was possibly the most beautiful face he had seen yet. The fur-lined parka confirmed his suspicion that it was a Water Tribe, and that put a plan into his head.

"I need to ask you something." The weak voice set up for a big finish.

"What?" Her voice was glorious.

"Please, come closer." Her look of concern grew.

"What is it?" Time for the finale.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"


End file.
